I Dream of Jimmy
"I Dream of Jimmy" is the second segment of the 5th episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Summary In this episode, Carl gets very tired because of his nightmares so Jimmy decides to help him by going into his dreams and helping him whenever something bad happens in the dream. Jimmy goes into his dreams and tells Sheen to wake Carl up if he's in any danger. In Carl's dream, Carl is the boy genius and Jimmy is the dumb student. Jimmy tries to tell Carl that it's a dream, but he won't listen. Jimmy then finds out that Carl is having bad dreams because of a giant lima bean (due to the fact that Carl hates lima beans) chasing him. Jimmy tries to tell Sheen to wake Carl up, but Sheen fell asleep when trying to get Carl to fall asleep. Once again, he tries to tell Carl it's a dream, but he still won't listen. So when Cindy walks in, Jimmy does something that he would not do in real life, to prove to Carl it's a dream, he does the unthinkable: he kisses Cindy on the lips. Carl finally noticing that it's a dream wakes up, and Jimmy finds himself finally out of the dream. After Carl wakes up, Jimmy angrily criticizes him for not listening to him and nearly getting him attacked. Suddenly, the lima bean monster walks out of the dream machine and Jimmy warns Sheen its behind him. Sheen doesn't believe it until he turns to see it and the bean attacks the kids and Goddard. However, Jimmy manages to crush it to death with a hammer. At the end, Jimmy, Sheen and Carl are together in the kitchen, slicing the giant bean, ready to eat it and talking about what happened when Judy comes home with Hugh who has a big stomachache telling saying "Your father got overexcited and ate a bolt that fell off a grocery cart" in which Hugh says, "It was grape shaped". After Jimmy tells Carl to keep it a secret on what he had to do to wake up Carl, as an angry Cindy comes in, slaps Jimmy and whips her lips, saying "Not even in his dreams, Neutron!!", implying Carl had told Cindy what he did to wake him up. Trivia *The title of this episode is a title parody of the 1960’s television program I Dream of Jeanie. **The music played during the title card is a parody of the theme from said show. *This is the first time Jimmy kisses Cindy. * When Jimmy was looking for Carl with the binoculars, he was looking through them the wrong way. *This episode has a similar plot to the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Dream Machine" and the Family Guy episode "A Lot Going on Upstairs". * In this episode, it is revealed that Sheen has a little sister. We also know that he lives with his father and grandmother. * The Lima Beans make a cameo in the audience in Win Lose and Kaboom! * Carl, Sheen and Judy all make a variation of Bugs Bunny's classic line from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Jam Space Jam] "If I weren't real could I do this?" This line was referenced again by Cosmo in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. Language Dub Reference * In the Cantonese Chinese version, Jimmy also says "bean chop hung" in the episode. * In the Mandarin Chinese version, Jimmy says "green lime bean" in the episode. * In the Putonghua version, Jimmy had said "hung lima" in the episode. * In the Taiwanese Mandarin version, Jimmy accidentally said "lima n*****" in the episode. * Latvian and Lithuanian are voiceovers. Quotes Sheen: *rubs Carl's belly to help him sleep* "Nonny nonny..." *yawns* "good-night, moon..." *falls asleep* Jimmy: Well, that doesn't make any sense! Carl: "The square root of a Flexnard is a cup full of boogers." Jimmy: Sheen, don't move! There's a giant man-eating lima bean behind you! Sheen: "Ha! You guys! I haven't believed in that since I was like 7!" *Sheen turns around to see the bean monster, realizing the truth. It roars, and everyone screams and runs off. A loud banging sound is heard. Cut to the kitchen with Sheen, Carl and Jimmy holding plates of giant lima bean slices.*'' '''Jimmy: Luckily, as all bean farmers know, Phaseolus lunatis perishes when exposed to dry air and overly nitrogenic soil. Carl: But, you hit it with a hammer. Judy: Oh come on honey, right this way, it's okay. (sighs) Your father got overexcited and ate a bolt that fell off a grocery cart. Hugh: It was grape shaped. Judy: Yes. Jimmy: Carl, you have any idea when you're doing to wake me up? Carl: Of course not, Jimmy! 'Cindy: ' Not even in his dreams Neutron! Gallery 048.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1